


Phanniemay19

by Player_056



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Phanniemay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_056/pseuds/Player_056
Summary: The collection of fics I'm doing for the last Phanniemay.





	1. Doorways

**Author's Note:**

> Danny takes a stroll (float?) through the Ghost Zone and finds a door he hasn't yet mapped.

Danny had mapped every inch of the Ghost Zone, but yet as he wandered, he spotted something strange. He definitely had not seen this door before.

"How did that get here?" Danny wondered aloud. "Wasn't I here last week?"

Opening strange doors in the Ghost Zone was bound to go one of two ways, either the ghost that lived there would have some sort of obscene reaction, or any ghosts that had been there would have left it a wreck and moved somewhere else. Of course, that doesn't mean those are the only ways.

"Welp." Danny winced at his choice of words. "I should at least make sure whether or not it's something I should go back to."

Danny took the handle and turned it peering through the crack he had opened. Then he threw it wide open. Nothing, no ghosts, no trash, no horrible secrets of the deep, just a realm that looked like nothing else than a grassy field. Danny floated inside and landed carefully on the grass.

"Phew, it's not evil!" Danny relaxed, "I was certain this was going be Undergrowth's lair or something."

Danny gazed upward expecting to see the usual swirling green and purple of the Ghost Zone, but almost fell over with surprise when he spotted a dazzling starry night sky. "Wh-What!?" Danny whipped around making sure he hadn't ended up stepping through a door shaped portal back to Earth, no it obviously was not a portal. Danny studied the area, not a single building or even a tree in sight, the vast fields never seemed to end either, leaving the door as the only landmark. A cool breeze passed by him, "It's rather nice here, but this silence is killing me."

Danny checked the time, "Huh, I haven't been in the Ghost Zone that long. It should still be day." Danny chuckled, "It would be hard for Undergrowth to, uh, grow, if it was always night. But that does make me wonder how this isn't a barren wasteland."

"I should show Sam and Tucker this!", Danny laughed, "Would Sam try to figure out if the grass is edible?"

Danny grinned as he headed back through the doorway, marking "Night Fields" on his map.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their secrets...

It was no lie, secrets were always a presence in Amity Park.

Sam never told anyone about her meat related nightmares, every time they tasted less real to her, sometimes worse, but sometimes better.

Tucker couldn't admit to himself that there were things he himself had broken, and yet still could not fix.

Jazz, her brother had died on the floor beneath her, but even this secret would have to be shared eventually.

And Danny, well, he had secrets only the witnesses would ever understand, secrets he hoped for everything would never be seen again.


	3. Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad wakes the dead.

"You've made a grave mistake coming here Danny."

"Vlad? Did you really just say that?"

Vlad "Master-fruit-loop" had boasted to Danny about his plan to awaken all the ghosts in every grave in Amity Park, if fact he dared Danny to try and stop him. "Oh, Danny I'd love to see you try," He had said, "There's no way you can fight all these ghosts at once!"

"And you're sure they will fight on your side?" Danny questioned him, "It's not like they might want any peace, or quiet?"

"What ghost wouldn't want to fight a halfa!?"

"Sure, sure.."

Vlad was already halfway through his weird summoning ritual, Danny didn't try to stop him, if the snacks in his pockets was any thing to go on.

"What are you doing just standing there!?" Vlad howled, "Do something to stop me!" Vlad shot a blast at Danny, who sidestepped it, not even in ghost form.

Danny smiled, "How about that?" He knew this wouldn't end well for Vlad.

"No matter, the ritual is complete! Ha! Ha!"

Danny watched as hundreds of old, sickly, tired, and angry looking ghosts, rose from their resting places.

"Ha ha! See now watch as I command this army to attack you!"

Danny just kept smiling.

"Hey! Who woke us up!" One shouted as another joined in, "I was happy for once!" More ghosts joined in.

Vlad looked surprised for a moment and then yelled in Danny's direction, "It was him! The ghost boy!"

"Are you sure? Me, here in my PJ's vs. I don't know, you, with weird book and staff in hand..." The ghosts glared at Vlad.

"Get him." They argreed.

Danny watched as Vlad was slapped a thousand wrinkly ghost hands, he took several photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarcasm for the win.


	4. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wish upon a star they said, you won't regret it they said.

It had been reported that there would be a meteor shower the coming Saturday in Amity Park, so of course homework was to make a wish on the first, incorrectly named "Shooting Star." Danny, with his classmates, and plenty of other people in town had spent all night and day thinking about what they would wish for as soon as they had heard the news. Would they wish for money? Friends? World peace or domination? Whatever it was couldn't be said, because humans and ghosts alike could agree there is and always has been one rule to wishing, if you say what your wish is before it comes true, it won't. Soon these friends, and enemies, some invisibly, would gather on the highest of hills in the area, waiting.

"So Danny, what are you gonna wish for?"

"Saaaam, if I tell you it's not gonna come true!"

"That's the idea."

"Tucker, no."

"Tucker yes."

The three friends had reached the top when one of the elementary kids shouted, "Look!" and pointed to the sky. Everything became silent as Amity Park wished for whatever came to mind. But it was late, and not everyone could stay for the show. Slowly but surely the hill cleared of both the living and the dead.

In the morning as Danny brushed his teeth, he could swear something felt off, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. He noticed it while eating breakfast too, but didn't have the time to figure it out as he had heard, "Beware!" being yelled down the street. The Box Ghost was at it again, and the citizens of Amity Park were terrified, as always. Danny noticed two things. First, The Box Ghost had colorful boxes for once, Danny guessed this was his wish, and second, that when Danny had started his usual banter, everyone, including The Box Ghost, seemed slightly more intimidated. He still couldn't figure out what was so different.

When Monday came, telling your wish was deemed a grade and to make it fair everyone would say it at the same time. When the teachers called for it, the two words that could actually be heard through the noise were, Phantom, and fangs. An entire ocean of realization washed over Danny, as well as the entire city. "Oh, so that's what was so off today."

The students whispered among themselves, "That made him way more scary." "I regret everything." "Can you un-wish something?" "He's less cute now."

Amity Park silently agreed on what to wish next.


	5. Second Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember? REMEMBER!?

"Oh man the second game is here!"

"We have to be the first ones inside!"

"This sounds like a bad idea."

"What?" Danny really didn't get what Sam was getting at.

"I mean don't you remember what happened last time." Sam reminded everyone of the last time they had been excited for a new video game. "Technus kicked our butts."

"Yeah, but we kicked his back."

"Tucker, didn't you install safety measures?"

"You're right! We'll be fine!"

Luckly the three friends had managed to be first in line, but when they were handed their copies they noticed something written in tiny letters on the back, "Produced by Technus, the Ghost Master of Science and Electrical Technology!"

"Aww no way."

"Forget this, it's gonna be evil or something."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, my motivation and time!


End file.
